Elsword: Harem Slayer
by Whirlex13
Summary: Elsword Empieza a Sentir que cada dia es La Misma cosa pero Las cosas empezaran a cambiar Elsword No me Pertenece y esto es Solo una fanfiction
1. Prologo

Elsword Fanfic: Harem Slayer

**Capítulo 1: Como empezó** **Todo**

Antes de Empezar:

Elsword: Rune Slayer, 18 años

Aisha: Dimension witch, 19 Años

Rena: Grand archer, 23 años (Años Elficos)

Raven: Blade Master, 28 años

Eve: Code Empress, 19 años

Chung: Tactical trooper, 17 años

Ara: Yama raja, 20 años

Add: Time tracer 19 años (Me parece mejor que DE se volvió loco el pobre)

Elesis: Grand Master, 19 años

Elsword estaba sentado sobre una montaña de oro puro con Muchas chicas desnudas (No eran las chicas de la Elgang) y veía al mundo inclinarse ante él y aclamo: "yo siempre gano ".

"JA JA JA…

El despertador empezó a sonar, encima que el despertador tenía la bocina estropeada y Joder que sonaba Bueno Como a Mierda

Elsword despertó con una obvia frustración, sin esfuerzo golpeo el despertador tirándolo al suelo.

"aquí vamos de Nuevo" dijo Elsword, sin Motivación (bueno quien quiere que los despierten de un sueño así he) se puso su atuendo de Rune Slayer, abrió la Puerta y camino hacia las escaleras.

"Hola chicos" Saludo Elsword

"Hola els" dijeron Chung y Raven

¿Ok para empezar las chicas dónde?

"Rena y Aisha cocinando, Eve Haciendo cosas nasod, y ara Hablando con en" Dijo Raven sin apartar la mirada del diario

"¿OK y el chiflado?" pregunto Elsword

"¿Te refieres a Add? Desde que descubrió el viaje en el tiempo se la pasa en otros tiempo intentando encontrar a su familia o simplemente hacer Estupideces Por ahí"

"Mientras no destruya el Mundo (Pero si lo hace lo obligare a hacerme rey del Nuevo Universo : D)" en ese pensamiento Elsword se quedó con la cara de : 3

"¿Elsword estás bien?" Pregunto Chung

"si estoy bien (Gracias por despertarme del trance Chung)"

"Bueno gente ya es hora de almorzar así que o se sientan o Ponemos esa canción de Pop" dijo Rena de forma amenazante

"¿Cual canción?" Pregunto Raven aterrado

"Tú sabes cual "Le respondió Rena Amenazantemente Los chicos hicieron señales con las manos diciéndose lo siguiente:

R:( Dios, esa canción Porque tenía que ser esa canción, Dios) C:( Mira Raven, mientras No pase nada que Joda a Rena no La pondrá) El:( Si y que Podría salir mal) (Elsword no sabe qué No se debe decir eso)

"HOLAAAA" grito una voz

**Y el tiempo se detuvo.**

Elsword, Chung y Raven vieron que era Add que Había vuelto de un Viaje en el tiempo pero había un detalle extra. Add tenía 13 capas de barro, Tierra, Polvo y (tenía que ser) "**asuntos de Perro". ** Los chicos Ya sabían cómo iba a terminar todo

**El tiempo se restablece**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" gritaron los tres

"¿Que hice esta vez?, Sé que esa vez que traje ese velociraptor a la casa casi se come a Los Robotitos esos de Eve Pero bueno perdón"

Chung le apunto que Rena estaba atrás el entendiendo la seña: "¿Está detrás de Mí no?" Chung Movió su cabeza en forma de si "¿y tiene el disco comprimido rojo no?" Otra vez si Add ya se preparaba para quedarse sordo

Rena sin Mirar lanzo y de alguna forma se insertó en el reproductor "Hora del show" dijo Rena siniestramente y simplemente: PLAY

**Esta depende de ustedes Pongan la canción que simplemente los enloquezcan y siguán leyendo**

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**" los chicos se pusieron las manos en los Oídos y se retorcían en todo el Suelo mientras

**Bienvenido a las mentes de Elsword, Chung, Raven y Add presten atención, No saquen Los Brazos y Por favor No piensen **en** nada porque Señores estamos en una mente así que ya saben **a dónde van a ir a parar tus pensamientos.

**Els: Primero Me despiertan y ahora Esta cosa.**

**Chung: Nunca Me... Acostumbrare… a Esto**

**Raven: medito Cada día para Esto**

**Add: Rena Se cuándo naciste, bueno no lo sé pero si me vengare Por esto.**

De pronto La grabadora fue Parada por Aisha una de las chicas de la Elgang

"ya tuvieron bastante "Dijo Aisha

"Si perdón por haberlos torturado así" Les decía Rena sonriendo

**Aisha: Bueno también se te fue la mano**

"¿Que Paso quien se lastimo?" Entro ara con Eve Cargando Una cantidad absurda de especias

"Simplemente Mis Oídos "Respondió Elsword.

"Bueno gente aliméntense Por que Hoy va a ser Un día genial"

**Els: Mira que Interesado Estoy**

MONTAGE TIME: Desde el Punto de vista de Elsword

* * *

><p>"El viaje: Como siempre"<p>

"La Caza: Como siempre"

"La Pelea con el Jefe: Noquearon a Raven Pero como Siempre (**Raven: ¡Hey!)"**

"La Vuelta a casa: Pasamos Cerca de Una Pizzería, Pero Como siempre"

"Cuando estábamos a Metros de llegar se largó a llover jugamos en la lluvia por un buen Tiempo hasta que estornude y Rena como Siempre Me agarro del Pecho y como si fuera un bebe me llevo hasta la casa, A veces Pienso que No quiere que me divierta más que ella"

Elsword estaba aburrido además de resfriado pero por suerte con las curas de elrios eso se cura al instante, mientras el acostado en el sofá esperaba Para irse a dormir y que El mundo se reseteara de Nuevo Peeeeerooo

El timbre sonó alertando a todos los chicos sabían que Eran Muy Pocas la veces que tocaban El timbre, bueno pocas veces que No fuera un Demonio, Los chicos de Pronto agarraron su armas y Raven (El pobre No tuvo un Respiro) abrió la Puerta.

La Elgang se Lanzaron sobre las Puerta, y Al abrirla era Elesis la hermana de Elsword

"Hola Chi…cos" Elesis se paró cuando vio a todos sus amigos A punto de Dejarla como queso gruyere

"Oh, Hola Eles" saludo Rena aunque Tenía Su arco ya apunto de Disparar

"Si Hola eles y Me estas apuntando con la flecha venenosa" Rena tuvo un colapso Mental De la vergüenza

Eve noto que Traía Maletas así que obviamente sabía que Venia para quedarse.

"SI Eve me vengo a unir a la Elgang no tienes que verme tan raro"

Elsword veía desde arriba de las escaleras como celebraban la llegada de Elesis Mientras este en el fondo está más que feliz Porque Ya no tendría que ir por ahí como un Dependiente por su hermana Aunque en el fondo sabía que en Tres días eso se volvería rutina. Elsword ya en su cama, Cerro los Ojos y Simplemente: ZZZZZ

_Oh No te Preocupes els-Kun Tu vida absurdamente repetitiva se acaba Ahora._

_Fin (Del Primer episodio) _

Hola Lectores esta es Mi primera Historia así que Cada review Cuenta, Si no hubo romance o Al menos Pistas Perdón, esto es como un Prólogo Y si la vida de Elsword no será La misma después del primer episodio


	2. Capitulo 1 : Aisha

Capítulo 2: aisha

"¿Eh donde estoy, y por qué hay tantas flores?" se preguntaba Elsword

"Elesis me lo advirtió que no consuma cosas raras si no después tengo sueños como este ¿por qué tenía que dejar a Ara curarme con las hierbas, en parte aisha lo hace mejor".

"gracias Elsy "una voz le susurro en el oído, Elsword asustado salto como un gato, dándose cuenta que estaba sobre una… cama?

El sintió que dos manos se ponían sobres sus Hombros, empezó a sentir como lo masajeaban pero. **"¿un masaje pero qué?" **els se dio vuelta para ver una chica con pelo violeta y coletas, Elsword estaba asustado como excitado.

De pronto la chica le pone una mano en la mejilla y empezó a acercar su caras, aun así els no podía ver su cara el fleco era demasiado largo "vas a disfrutar esto Elsy" y lentamente acerco la cara del Elsword más y más, els inmediatamente se entregó a la chica. Ya estaban a punto del beso

"**NIT NIT"** empezó a sonar el despertador (con una sirena más rota que la anterior)

Elsword todo sudado volvió a la realidad viendo a su alrededor noto que nada estaba diferente, no había cama, no había flores, no había chica sexy.

"solo era un sueño, pero ¿cómo casi sabia mi nombre?, Como sea" elsword empezó a moverse pero noto una sensación rara mientras se movía, rápidamente empezó a sacar todas la sabanas que tenía encima, mientras se acercaba noto que era en su… parte intima.

(_Antes de seguir, si vieron la calificación de la fanfic sabrán que las cosas se pondrán adultas, si habrá alguno que otro desnudo, pero no sé si pondré escenas de sexo_ _explicitas, gracias por su atención)_

_Elsword aterrado de lo que podría ser entonces dejo de destapase y puso su mano en esa zona, empezó a sentir algo… mojado y pegajoso. Inmediatamente elsword saco su mano. Él no sabía nada de esas cosas y tenía que saber que paso, pero Como? :_

_1ro: un libro de educación sexual, no tenía dinero. _

2do: preguntarle a Elesis, uno simplemente no le pregunta eso a ninguna mujer.

3ro: mejor preguntarle a Raven, el últimamente estaba como hipersensible y si se lo dice y recuerda su vida antes de que su amigo lo traicionara, mejor no arriesgarse.

Elsword se llevó la mano a la Barbilla mientras seguía pensando en alguna forma de saber, miraba alrededor de su cuarto , y noto un cofre rojo con un marca extraña, "tengo un idea" pero ahí se da cuenta que la mano que usaba era… "ah con esa me toque"

Él se lanzó hacia el cofre y abrió el cofre usando un llave que el guardaba en un pedazo de la pared (redoble de tambor, please) y sacando toda la basura que tenía adentro la encontró

Ta ta taaaaa, era Conwell (la espada del sheat Knight) els había encontrado a Conwell en unas de sus muchas aventuras pero como él era un magic knight no necesitaba un artefacto mágico, de todas formas al ver que la espada podía hablar y era bastante sabia, decidió quedársela pero como apoyo moral y enciclopedia .

"¿Conwell? ¿Estás ahí Conwell?" le preguntaba elsword a conwell agitando la espada ¿un quién está ahí? Cinco días más" preguntaba conwell apenas consiente

"que cinco días ni que nada conwell ¡DESPIERTA! "Els empezó a agitar violentamente a la espada mística.

"Bleerrgh" de tanto agitarla la espada ¿vomito?, elsword se asustó "¿conwell?" "! SOY UNA ESPADA LEGENDARIA NO UN MILKSHAKE ¡" enojado le grito conwell justo en el oído (lo que debe doler)

"uuum conwell necesito ayuda... personal "le preguntaba mientras se sonrojaba

"oh mira elsword puede que sobrecurarse sea divertido, al principio pero enserio a esta edad ya quieres tener un adicción" elsword miraba con una póker face "no eso no, es un tema de las aves y abejas "

"No te entiendo" le respondió conwell "mira hoy soñé con una chica sexy y al final del sueño cuando desperté mi zona 'vulnerable' se sentía todo raro y mojado".

"Simplemente tuviste un sueño erótico, donde tienes un fantasía sexual y ¿con quién era?

"Un chica de pelo violeta bastante sexy, ahora que lo pienso se parecía mucho a aisha "conwell se dio un Facepalm imaginario, "porque era Aisha Tonto "

Elsword se ruborizo pensando que el sentía algo por aisha a él siempre le atrajo aisha pero es que… se llevaban como El Perro y el gato, de no ser por Rena que siempre estaba para calmarlos habrían destruido el mundo con sus muchas, Muchas, Muchas Peleas.

"Nunca creí que me gustaría esa nerd aunque tengo que admitir que con lentes se ve sexy" Elsword habría platicado más con conwell de no ser que tenía hambre.

"Adiós conwell gracias por el consejo "els volvió a meter de nuevo la espada en el cofre pero cuando empezó a cerrar la tapa "NO espera tienes hay algo andando por aquí adentro y me da miedo" "Te Aguantas" le grito y violentamente cerro el cofre.

Elsword volvió a ponerse su traje y salió de su cuarto, solo para ser atropellado por Oberón y Ophelia (los robots de Eve) cuando abrió los Ojos, solo a centímetros de su cara estaba Eve

"Eve-Chan" els se sorprendió tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento para molestar a la nasod "Elsword quiero regalarte esto "Eve la alcanzaba un Smartphone

"¿Qué es esto? Parece un pedazo de vidrio con adornos "Eve inmediatamente lo abofeteo casi sacándole un diente "no idiota es un e-v-e phone"

"el e-v-e phone es un dispositivo portable nasod con: comunicación, personalización, conexión a , fotos y juegos "

"ok ahora a quien estas corriendo" le pregunto elsword

"es Add el tipo robo mis planos y mis prototipos y además hoy… (Se sonrojaba) dormí desnuda y el pervertido me saco un foto e intento que… eh ahí esta atrápenlo antes de que escape"

"no me atraparan con vida" grito Add y el trio nasod se lanzaron sobre el pero Add abre un portal del tiempo y envía al trio de vuelta en el tiempo "Jajajaja espera, Eve mi amor no, espérame "grito Add antes de aventarse al portal

Elsword estaba sin palabras, sin hablar y apartar la mirada de donde desaparecieron Add y Eve, pero se olvidó que para bajar las escaleras hay que mirar donde pisas, ya pueden imaginar que paso.

Con un bulto del tamaño de su cabeza elsword mareado se acercaba a la mesa

"Ni-san que te paso ¿estás bien? "Pregunto preocupada Elesis

"obvio que no está bien haber déjame tratar ese bulto" dijo aisha mientras trataba de tocar el bulto de elsword

Raven tapándose con un periódico veía como las 2 chicas se peleaban por curar a elsword incluso podía ver la cara aterrada de elsword. "elsword siendo un casanova como siempre" pensó el Blade master

Para tener un golpe para causar retraso cerebral fue un buen desayuno, Rena hizo Waffles y se la pasaban comparando sus e-v-e phones

Prácticamente no quisieron ir de aventuras porque sus Smartphones eran muy divertidos y además Add y Eve seguían perdidos en el tiempo

Elsword y Raven competían en uno de los juegos

Chung veía formas de mejorar su cañón

Ara usaba la aplicación de personal trainer para entrenar

Elesis administraba a los caballeros rojos desde el celular (no sé cómo lo hizo)

Y aisha bueno ella… ya lo van ver

Y el tiempo se pasó volando y se hizo de noche Rena fue a hacer la cena para el grupo mientras ara, Chung elsword y Raven veían la E.T.V (el tele visión) debían ver lo tierno que se veían, ósea estaban viendo un película de horro y cuando el zombi saltaba a la cámara ara se aferraba a elsword y este se sonrojaba de tenerla demasiado cerca.

El alcanzo a ver a aisha sentada en una esquina viendo su celular. Els mostrando compañerismo fue a ver que hacia

"hola aisha" al escucharlo ella oculto su e-v-e phone, "hola els-Kun" elsword sabiendo que pasaba algo metió una mano en su vestido y le saco su celular y vio un tanto de las paginas vergonzosas

"aisha ¿dime cuales son estas páginas?" "¿a qué te refieres?" "como agrandar tus melones, trajes de seda… ¿cómo hablarle… a ese ser especial? Aisha tenía su cara del color del pelo elsword

"si preguntas es para… Chung si es para Chung no encontraba las formas de decirle a sí que busque esa página. _** Me odio profundamente **_(adivinen de donde es esa frase :) aisha no creía lo que salía de su boca.

Els se agacho poniendo su cara a centímetros de la de aisha, ella estaba a punto de hablar hasta que él le puso un dedo en la boca callando "aisha yo… siempre quise decirte que me pareces muy atractiva pero bueno tu siempre me llamabas inmaduro e idiota espero que…esto…lo arregle"

Elsword puso su mano en su nuca y empezó a besarla ella estaba sorprendida pero inmediatamente cedió ante el beso luego de unos minutos se separaron por no poder respirar

"Creo que deberíamos ir… a un lugar… donde no nos…molesten" le decía mientras la cargaba al estilo matrimonial "vamos" le respondió aisha besuqueándose de nuevo

Excitado els empezó a sacarse su sweater pero la naturaleza llamo y tuvo que ir al baño, él se apresuró en hacer lo que debía hacer para volver con aisha.

(Advertencia de ecchi)

Ella estaba usando un traje de seda que había encargado hace días "lo reserve para ti Elsy" els sentía que su cabeza se vaciaba de sangre.

Tirándolo a la cama ella semi-desnudo a elsword solo dejando sus boxers, luego de un corto besuqueo ella empezó a desnudarse, tenía un buen cuerpo excepto por un detalle.

Tenía senos minúsculos, els no sabía disimular así que se quedó mirando de forma extraña la llanura plana de aisha, lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos

Elsword sin pensar puso su boca en uno de los desinflados globos aisha, si ella disfrutaba totalmente eso, pero para elsword era como lamer las tetas de un hombre

Sacando la boca de sus senos aisha se tiro encima de elsword

"¿Quieres que haga esto?" el agito su cabeza en forma de si y ella empezó a sacarle sus boxers

(nota: tengo miedo de que el ecchi baje la audiencia a sí que en los comentarios pongan si quieren ecchi gracias)

Era la hora de cenar: Rena y ara estaban hablando de artes marciales y esas cosas aunque en esta dimensión Rena no era una Wind sneaker no mostraba mucho interés.

Chung y Raven discutían que Raven le robo piezas de su cañón para ponerlas en su brazo nasod.

Eve y Add volvieron de su viaje en el tiempo todos sucios y con arañazos por todo su cuerpo, Add intento hablar pero Eve lo cacheteo noqueándolo.

Elsword y aisha sostenían manos bajo la mesa e intentaban no mirarse porque levantaría sospechas

"aisha ¿Qué es esa cosa blanca en tu cabello? Le pregunto Chung a y ella entro en pánico al notar que se olvidó de borrar todos los "frutos" de lo que paso en la habitación de elsword, tenía que dar una respuesta monumental.

"Es un nuevo gel de cabello" eso no fue inteligente

Los chicos sin preguntar comieron, se divirtieron y se fueron a dormir.

Eso sin contar que elsword y aisha durmieron juntos después de algo más de "diversión"

_Ves els-Kun fue divertido no? Y esto es solo el comienzo_

_El siguiente episodio: Rena-Sama_


	3. Capitulo 2 : Rena

Capítulo 3: Rena

**Whirlex: Hola perdón por Publicar tarde es que tenía mucha tarea.**

**Elsword: Mentira estuvo jugando videojueg…*le da un dardo en el cuello*.**

**Whirlex *sosteniendo un Lanza dardos* bueno que la disfruten**

**Esta Vez empezaremos como aisha**

Aisha empezaba a despertarse con los primeros rayos del sol

"hola Elsy "saludo Con sueño aisha, pero ella noto algo raro elsword estaba mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando la almohada, a ella no le daba asco (Mientras que ella no tenga que limpiarla) ella pensaba que tenía un sueño erótico de lo que paso anoche, se impaciento cuando no escuchaba su nombre.

"Rena- chan…cálmate solo soy un adolescente" aisha escucho esto e inmediatamente agarro su cetro y simplemente…

¡IMPACT HAMMER! dándole de lleno en la cabeza, els hizo un grito de dolor que se escuchó en toda la casa eso por no decir que se escuchó hasta Velder.

El sosteniéndose con sus pocas fuerzas le dijo "¡QUE ES ESTO ASI DICES, HOLA QUERIDO BUENOS DIAS! " "estabas soñando con Rena, ¿no?".

"eeeemmm…" elsword no sabía que decir, supo que tenía que dar un respuesta al ver que se formaban lágrimas en los ojos de aisha.

"Lo tengo" dijo mentalmente els." Y como sé que no soñaste con Raven" le grito elsword con una de esas caras de estúpido que hacía y aisha…bueno.

BOOM

Todos los presentes corrieron hacia el cuarto de elsword solo para encontrar a aisha pegándole con su cetro a este último Tirado en el suelo

"que paso aquí "grito Elesis con tal fuerza que tiro a aisha al suelo "que te lo cuente el" le dijo aisha mientras se marchaba sollozando, els se paró tocándose la cabeza para ver las caras de sus amigos esperando una respuesta (**cada mirada se sentía como que te apuntaran con un rifle**) "¿qué? "Pregunto Elsword, no recibió respuesta.

"bueno al menos no se puede poner peor "pero justo ahí su ropa se hace polvo y queda totalmente els bien a lo** Macho pecho peludo ** les dijo "Que ¿nunca habían visto las partes de alguien?"

Reacciones:

Raven Chung y Add: Aaaaa que ven mis Ojos

Eve: Sobre-Carga ERROR IMINENTE (se apaga automáticamente)

Ara: (tirada sobre un charco de sangre de su nariz)

Misteriosamente Rena no mostraba ninguna reacción, aunque tampoco dejaba de mirar su miembro

"bueno todos aquí no hemos visto un miembro… pero ya vístete que casi es hora de comer" le dijo Rena mientras arrastraba a Ara y Eve escaleras abajo "y ustedes dejen de Mirar" (puedes sacar a la persona de la imagen, pero no la imagen de la persona)

_Hhmmm Rena será una presa difícil, es hora de subir la intensidad_

_Elsword mientras se cambiaba sintió algo raro en una parte de su cuerpo pero no le intereso y ya vestido fue al living para el almuerzo_

Los chicos estaban hablando de…sus cosas (crees que yo me meto en las conversaciones de otros) els viendo de espaldas a Ara decidió darle una sorpresa.

Elsword inmediatamente la abraza desde atrás, asustándola y que pasa cuando ella se asusta~ te da una patada en medio de la cara.

"ho...ola Ara" saludo el contusionado elsword.

"Elsword-senpai" dijo la avergonzada ara lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarlo a pararse.

"escúchame no te preocupes sé que no lo hiciste a propósito" dijo de forma gentil elsword solo para que ara se desatara el pelo y se cubriera la cara con este.

"Ara...no tienes que culparte" intentaba hacerle cambiar de idea pero para nada.

"Perdón ¡ay! Elsword-senpai ¡ay! Necesito tiempo privado ¡ay!" decía ara mientras se iba a su cuarto y se chocaba con todos los muebles.

El miraba confundido y alcanzo a escuchar a sus amigos Raven y Chung riéndose.

"de que se están riendo" pregunto confundido.

"nada "respondió burlonamente Chung "si nada "se reía golpeando la mesa Raven. A elsword no le importo y simplemente se sirvió su cereal echándole de un extraño liquido (els tiene la rara costumbre de comer cereal con jugo sí…asco)

"chicos tengo que decirles que…bueno…deje una botella con un líquido naranja" les anunciaba la preocupada Rena

"¿y por qué la buscas? *Masticar*"

"es…porque…es un afrodisiaco si lo tomas tendrás alucinaciones sexuales o algo así" les advirtió antes de seguir buscando el afrodisiaco

"espera, liquido naranja O_O" elsword tiro su cuchara pero era muy tarde la bebida ya fue tomada, de pronto empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se calentaba.

El empezó a caminar hacia Rena para decirle lo del afro pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta…

"¡ah!" grito elsword al ver los (aun) más titánicos pechos de Rena "**A esto se refería con****Alucinaciones** ".

"¿Elsy pasa algo?" Le pregunto con un tono de preocupación Rena, elsword salió corriendo dejando a todos con una: póker face.

El corría hacia todos lados como un perro confundido, perro más bien parecía un toro porque estaba destrozándolo todo, viendo como Rena lo seguía, este apresuro el paso, sin mirar la pared enfrente de él.

¡KAAAAH! El choca contra la pared incrustándose el brazo en ella.

Horas después…

"¿estará bien?" pregunto aisha

"no te preocupes las hierbas de mi familia son muy buenas para la sanación" respondió Ara sosteniendo una caja semi-vacía de hierbas medicinales

"¿tú crees que es conveniente dejarlo con Rena?" pregunto con un tono de rosa en su cara

"bueno es… que ella es la como la hermana mayor del grupo y…deberíamos dejarla a cargo ¿no?" ara intentaba agrupar bien las palabras, quedo un silencio incomodo entre las dos

"Te da celos" (si algún lector vio anime alguna vez sabrán que música de fondo en estos momentos)

"¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?" Pregunto con rojo en toda su cara

"simple te gusta y en el fondo sé que no soportas que Rena esté más cerca de él que tu"

"y tú que. Siempre tratándolo como si fuera basura, le dijiste cada insulto del diccionario, así que porque no dejas escuchas a tu lado tsundere y no escuchas a tu cerebro "

Esto ya parece una batalla de rap

Mientras las chicas discutían como locas Eve espiaba desde un colina mirando decepcionada "los humanos, sé que ser diferentes es bueno Pero ¿tengo que escuchar una discusión cada día?"

"Emperatriz Eve" vinieron Oberón y Ophelia inclinándose ante su Reina "con su permiso Emperatriz Eve ¿usted también…?" Antes de que pudiera terminar Eve lo empujo colina abajo "eso no me importa y por cierto levántate no quiero que mis sirvientes se vean estúpidos" respondió Eve con un tono frio en el fondo ella no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

Pasando a otra escena…

Rena vigilaba intensamente a elsword deambulando por su cuarto para entretenerse cuando de pronto se encuentra con algo…

(Advertencia al otro lado de esta línea hay Lemon así que lean a su propio riesgo SE VA A PONER ACIDO XD)

Era uno de los calzoncillos de elsword Rena intentaba no hacer lo que siempre hacia con las pertenencias el, siguiendo sus impulsos esta olio la prenda haciendo un gemido de excitación.

"huele a els-Kun" dijo mientras se llevaba un dedo a su zona intima.

La primera vez que conoció a els fue durante una de sus discusiones con aisha, creyendo que él era el que la molestaba le lanzo una flecha a la cabeza y hasta ahora no sabe cómo sobrevivió a esa.

Su relación era una de amor materno cuidándolo como si fuera un Bebe, ella en ese tiempo tenía algo con Raven, muchas veces las personas los confundían a los tres como si fueran familia.

Pero un día elsword se marchó para encontrar su camino, cuando volvió él había crecido era un poco más lindo que antes, ella sentía algo dentro suyo cerca del pero no le presto mucha atención y sobre su relación con Raven ya empezaba a ponerse inestable.

Cuando él ya era un Rune Slayer, ella le daba más atención que a Raven causando el quiebre de la relación, un día se dio cuenta de lo que sentía pero lo mantuvo en secreto por qué, el apenas tenía 17 años aunque pareciera adulto eso sería pedofilia.

Pero…él tiene…18 años

Ese pensamiento pasó sobre la cabeza de Rena que inmediatamente se lanzó sobre el inconsciente elsword, ella intenta reprimir el deseo de hacerlo con él y lentamente se bajó de la cama para no despertarlo.

Caminaba fuera del cuarto…

…

…

"Oh qué demonios "grito Rena y violentamente se lanzó contra elsword sin importarle que despertara con cada beso Rena perdía el control y de lo que paso a un par de besos tímidos paso a un beso de lengua de rabiosos.

De pronto els empezó a despertar Rena con su agilidad de alfa para saltar al otro lado del cuarto silenciosamente, pero como no practica mucho (ni se acordaba que podía hacer eso) ella uso mucha fuerza rompiendo el techo

Recuperada del golpe vio a Chung probándose ropa de mujer.

"¿Chung Pero que haces CON MI ROPA"

"Rena…em… esto…no lo cuentes por favor" le rogo de rodillas Chung

"lo hare si no vuelves a ponerte mi ropa jamás" le advirtió antes de volver al cuarto de elsword

Rena suspiro de rabia con razón sus prendas siempre olían a munición de destructor

"Rena" ese susurro envió un escalofrió por toda su columna, cuando se dio vuelta justo ahí estaba elsword al aparecer nervioso por algo.

"Rena te puedo hacer una pregunta, ¿¡porque toda mi boca sabe a vegetales!?" ella directamente se lanzó y ambos cayeron al suelo.  
>(Momento de confesión)<p>

"els yo siempre um bueno desde que cumpliste 17 me sentí atraída por ti pero a seguro que no querrás salir con alguien tan vieja como yo" (tiene razón un años Elfico son 10 años).

Elsword empezó a besarla hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

"Rena no me importa cuántos años tengas siempre me parecerás hermosa" (y elsword seguramente será un viejo gruñón y Rena aun una Grand archer sexy).

Luego de algo más de besuqueo el arranco su sostén y empezó a ** hacerle la almohada (Si me entienden)** ella vibraba cuando su lengua lamia sus enormes senos.

El luego ambos quedaron sin ropa interior pero antes de **hacerlo**.

"¿Rena estás seguro de esto?".

"esta es mi primera vez así que?".

"¿QUE? ¿No me dijiste que tú y Raven fueron novios?".

"Si sé que éramos adultos en ese tiempo pero decidimos no apresurar las cosas pero… ya basta de hablar estoy lista".

"Ok esto va a ser como un piquete de avispa".

"enfrente cosas peores creo que… *adiós virginidad* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

Horas después.

"eso si fue una primera Vez" dijo Rena cansada abrazando elsword

"Rena tu sí que sabes cómo…" se durmió antes de terminar

Ella hizo una pequeña risa antes de dormirse.

En ese tiempo mágico ellos se olvidaron de que sus amigos podían escucharlos, se olvidaron de su exterior, se olvidaron de todo.

…

…

…

Pero también se olvidaron de que el hoyo que dejo Rena en el techo seguía ahí y Chung lo escucho y vio todo (Pobre).

Próximo episodio: No me odien, Eve la kuudere.

**Whirlex: bueno espero que la haya gustado perdón por la tardanza.**

**Elsword: Ey Jefe.**

**Whirlex: ¿Pero qué?.**

**Elsword: bueno para vengarme de lo del dardo traje a mi pandilla así que, al ataque.**

**Whirlex: *Saca una minigún* Aun no nace el que se atreva. **


End file.
